Problem: $ 0.01\% \div (-2\% \div -2\%) $
Answer: Convert each percentage into a decimal dividing by $100$ $ 0.00012 \div (-0.02 \div -0.02) $ $ = 0.00012 \times (-0.02 \div -0.02)$ $ = (0.00012 \times -0.02) \div -0.02$ $ = 0 \div -0.02$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 2 to the right.}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ $\text{How many times does }2\text{ go into }{2}\text{?}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${2}\div2={1}\text{ or }2\times{1} = {2}$ ${4}$ $\text{How many times does }2\text{ go into }{4}\text{?}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${4}\div2={2}\text{ or }2\times{2} = {4}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }2\text{ go into }{0}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${0}\div2={0}\text{ or }2\times{0} = {0}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }2\text{ go into }{0}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${0}\div2={0}\text{ or }2\times{0} = {0}$ Since both $-24$ and $-0.02$ are negative, the result is positive. $-24 \div -0.02 = 1200$ Convert the decimal into a percentage by multiplying by $100$. $1200 = 120000\%$